Guys My Age
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Boyfriends came and went but nothing would stick, nothing could make her feel like...like HE made her feel. There was so much wrong with it all. And not just the age-different that most people would scoff at but for the fact that he was the Doctor, the savior of mankind. And after all, who was she to him but another companion? Sometimes, she wished she liked guys HER age. One-shot.


**Note: The OC in this is wearing a sundress since I forgot to write that in lol XD**

I let the door slam behind me as I entered the Tardis. The Doctor's head shot up from behind his console and he shot me a glare.

"Don't do that. She doesn't like it," he admonished me, gray eyebrows arched.

I rolled my eyes at him. Always worrying about the Tardis as usual. I walked over to the railing that surrounded the inner sanctum of his abode and jumped up onto it to sit there.

"You worry too much, Doctor." I teased him, swinging my legs back and forth off the ground.

He grumbled in response, fiddling with the controls. I'd been his companion along with Bill for a while now. I'd first met him when my older sister, Clara, started going on adventures with him. Her "Man in the Blue Box". I never believed her until he popped into my bedroom one day, Box and all. It was quite the surprise and much to my chagrin, I had accepted he was real.

Things changed after that though. While on a mission with the Doctor, my sister had been killed. It was pure agony for me when I found out. And for a while, I wanted nothing to do with him. I blamed him so much for her death that I shut him out completely. Until my friend, Bill, had started talking about a man in a blue box.

Then I knew I had to go with her. And somehow, along the way, I'd befriended the Doctor again. He had apologized and I'd accepted reluctantly. Our friendship was repaired but this time, it felt different. I'd felt just like a little kid back when I first met him, just the tag-along kid sister, I suppose. But now, it felt like we were on the same wave-length.

Maybe it was because of the grief we'd both endured. Either way, we were closer now than we had been before. I knew deep down, it was what Clara would have wanted.

"What are you so wound up about?" the Doctor finally asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

I sighed, "I broke up with Justin,"

He arched an eyebrow at me inquisitively.

"Like the singer?"

I gave another sigh, jumping down from my perch.

"No, not Justin Bieber, " I rolled my eyes at his lack of modern knowledge, "My boyfriend, remember?"

He waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, him," he mumbled, not glancing up from the controls, "So, why'd you break up with him?"

"He didn't want to grow up. Always acting immature and he never wanted to take me out anywhere. Just wanted to go hang out with his buddies," I grumbled, running my fingers across the various knobs and buttons of the console as I walked around it.

"So, what will you do now?" he inquired, still fiddling with the controls.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm not getting back together with him, that's for sure. I want an older guy this time, someone mature,"

The Doctor barked out a laugh full of humor, "Oh really? And where are you going to find one of those?"

I rolled my eyes at his question.

"I don't know. I guess I'll know when I find him,"

Sighing, I turned my back to the controls, leaning my back against it. I still could hear the Doctor pushing buttons and twisting dials from the other side even though I couldn't see him.

"Guys my age don't know how to treat me," I admitted to him, "Don't know how to touch me, don't know how to love me good,"

The pressing of buttons stopped then and only silence came from the Doctor's side of the controls.

"This conversation is making me feel uncomfortable..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I almost snorted. He really hated expressing emotions, this Doctor. Eleven was more in touch with his feelings...and babies' feelings. Since he could speak baby. I just shrugged it off and plunged ahead. I had no one else to divulge this to anyway.

"And they don't know how to keep me either. They don't-" I started to turn around when suddenly, hands grabbed me roughly around the waist.

I was pulled flush against another body and I gasped, glancing up into large ice-blue eyes - _the Doctor's eyes_.

"Doctor, what-" I started to ask when he crashed his lips into mine unexpectedly.

I tried to push him away with my hands against his chest at first but then I started to like it. His lips were soft but he wasn't gentle or delicate like Justin had been when we kissed. No, this kiss had passion, hunger. I kissed him back hard, my mouth melding with his. My hands clenched fistfuls of the collar of his coat, pressing him closer to me. He pushed me back into the controls, hoisting me up to sit there on the console.

His hand slid from my waist to my leg, just above the knee. His fingers caressed the bare skin there, making me sigh into the kiss. He tasted like candy and adventure. _Freedom_. My fingers tangled into his white, curly hair as he kissed me over and over. Suddenly, the door to the Tardis burst open and we sprang apart. In the open doorway stood a smiling Bill.

"Hey, whatcha doing, guys?" she asked brightly, bounding further into the room.

My eyes flashed over to the Doctor. I tried to ignore his disheveled coat and swollen, pink lips. Pushing off from the console, I brushed past Bill on the way to the door.

"Just discussing my guy problems," I tried to act nonchalant as I put a hand on the doorknob.

"Oh?" Anything I can help with?" she asked, looking over at me.

I was about to reply when the Doctor cut me off.

"Actually, I think she's dating an older guy now," he offered, eyes meeting mine.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I grinned over at him.

"And he's a lot better than guys my age." I finished.


End file.
